<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sun and The Moon by graciouszuko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523827">The Sun and The Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciouszuko/pseuds/graciouszuko'>graciouszuko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Zutara Month 2020, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciouszuko/pseuds/graciouszuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zutara week day 1</p><p>reunion &lt;33</p><p>in which the sun and the moon suddenly mean so much more than to katara and zuko than they ever thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Zutara Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sun and The Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara never thought much of the sunrise, or the sunset if she was being honest. It was nice to look at, sure. But midnight? Midnight was… Absolutely breathtaking. Ever since she was a little girl, the moon was the epitome of beauty in her eyes. Not that she was biased or anything... That is, until she started to notice how the sun rays reflected off of his golden eyes. </p><p>The sun is pretty incredible, she thought to herself. </p><p>Zuko on the other hand, always knew the beauty and power that came with the sun. His bending was at its peak and he loved feeling the warmth against his skin. But one night, he saw how the full moon reflected off her eyes and suddenly the moon was so much more than just the moon. </p><p>After the war, no matter how busy the new Fire Lord’s schedule became or how exhausted he felt, he’d make it a point to step out on his balcony every night and look up. Crescent, New, or Full, the moon was stunning. He saw her eyes, he heard her laugh, and felt her presence. It reminded him of the trips on Appa over a year ago, where they would find themselves under the stars, speaking in hushed tones of their childhood, their dreams, even their nightmares, always close enough to touch. If he looked long enough, it was almost like he was back and she was with him. Almost. </p><p>Katara spent her time in the Southern Water Tribe, rebuilding with Sokka. She missed home so much but she couldn’t ignore the ache she felt whenever she looked up at the sun. After the final Agni Kai, there was a moment she thought the sun would never shine again, but then she felt his heart start to beat again and suddenly everything was brighter. It had been a year since she had truly felt that warmth. She found herself waking up at dawn, trying to feel it again. She thought back to their early morning sparring sessions. The feeling of the early morning sun and Zuko, two things she never thought she’d come to love as much as she did and yet here she was. But no matter how clear the sky was and how bright the sun was shining, it wasn’t the same.</p><p>They kept in contact the entire year they were apart, informing each other on almost everything and anything they could think of. Zuko told Katara about all the progress he was making in the Fire Nation and Katara told him about the progress of her home. They spoke about their friends, their daily routines and how they couldn’t wait until the day they could see each other again. </p><p>Then it happened. The brightest day the Southern Water Tribe had seen in years. </p><p>Katara rose with the sun as she found herself doing more and more frequently and felt something different about the air that day. She stepped outside her home and there he was.</p><p>He decided after her last letter that enough was enough, leaving Iroh in charge, he took a ship and sailed to her. He paced outside until he heard her. Then gold met blue. </p><p>Zuko smiled. His moon. </p><p>Katara ran to him. Her sun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hiii so this is my first ever zutara fic! i really wanted to participate in the greatness that is zutara week so i hope you guys all enjoy! just a lil fluff to get u guys through the day! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>